


This Isn’t Funny Anymore

by Ros3mary



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mildy infuriating stupidity, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros3mary/pseuds/Ros3mary
Summary: After accidentally discovering Ladybug is none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien does everything in his power to, quote unquote “subtly” get his super partner to discover his identity, too. However, for once, Ladybug is the duo’s idiot.THIS WORK IS ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS DUE TO fuckin life sorry guys





	1. Summer Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Title is iffy, and subject to change.
> 
> Should update at LEAST weekly, chapter-wise!
> 
> Thanks for tuning in.

Marinette’s house, reliably, smelled like a bakery, even her bedroom.

Adrien wasn’t sure why this surprised him so much, so briefly. He could only chalk it up to him being an idiot.

“Have you given your questions any thought?” Adrien asked curiously, green eyes sweeping over her room.

He’d been in it before, but not often. The walls seemed mostly blank, but in a way that suggested, with the way papers and posters were distributed, that they had recently been stripped bare. His gaze snagged on the waste bin, noticing it full of photos. One on the top showed himself, posing in one of his father’s creations. A knowing smirk crossed his face, but he said nothing, lifting his eyes back to Marinette.

She rubbed her arm, keeping her eyes on his forehead, so as not to meet his eyes. Adrien knew she was uncomfortable around him, but damn, cold.

“I, uh- I’ve been giving you thought- I MEAN- I gave the questions thought, uh, yeah,” She stammered awkwardly, face flushing a light red. 

Adrien sighed softly. He had hoped they could be friends, but she was so uncomfortable being alone with him, and how could any two people be friends like that? “Why did Alya choose Nino instead of you to be her partner? I thought you two did everything together.”

Marinette’s lips pressed into a line, and she was quiet for just enough heartbeats for Adrien to realize he’d worded the question to sound like he didn’t want to be working with Marinette. “I dunno,” She muttered loosely. “She said something about wanting to make him squirm. With weird questions, yknow? She’s weird.” And then, in an undertone so grumbled Adrien almost didn’t catch it, “and she hates me.”

Yep, that solves it. Marinette didn’t like him. At this point, would it be worse to disentangle himself from the situation gently or just go through with being partners? And which would make both of them feel a little less insecure?

“... Right. Well, we should get started then?” Adrien proposed awkwardly, fingers tapping against his bag’s strap.

Marinette exhaled in a woosh, setting her bag down and sitting on her loveseat, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Yep. Let’s do you. Do it! Let’s do it.”

Adrien sat criss-cross-applesauce across from her, laying his bag across his lap and pulling out the assignment. “Let’s do the questions separately, so they’re not too similar. Miss Bustier said no copying.” He offered with a hesitant smile, thinking Marinette would be more comfortable with less interaction. 

To his surprise and faint annoyance, Marinette send him an equally "I'm-hiding-I'm-upset" smile. Adrien resisted the urge to huff like a child. What did Marinette want from him? She clearly displayed that she didn't want to interact with him, then was upset when they didn't interact?

_Women_, Adrien thought. _So hard to read. At least Ladybug isn't this confusing with me. Well, mostly._

Then Adrien got distracted thinking about Ladybug, and minutes ticked by where he stared at his blank paper, imagining black dots and blue eyes. 

"You need some help?" Marinette asked weakly, and Adrien jerked out of his thoughts, doused with the chilling water realization that Adrien was in public and, in fact, not at home where he could lose himself daydreaming about spotted superheroes. One in particular.

"Huh?" He said, very intelligently.

Marinette pointed with her eraser to his empty paper. "You can't think of any questions?"

"Wha-? Oh! Oh, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how to... word something." Adrien lied smoothly, flashing a brief smile. 

"Well, okay," Marinette said, looking back down at her own paper, which Adrien noticed was written on. At least one of them was doing work. 

Another minute passed, of Adrien scribbling tornado-shapes in the margins of his page. "Marinette?" He finally broke. She looked up at him, and he tapped his fingers on the empty paper in his lap. "What do you think about Ladybug?" 

So maybe he couldn't get the thought of her out of his head. Sue him, he was in love. You try it maybe, and it won't be as easy as you think.

"Ladybug?" Marinette repeated, obviously not expecting the conversation to turn down that road. Adrien nodded, and she leaned back, eyes drifting up to the ceiling as if in thought. "She's... nice. She's a good superhero," She offered blandly.

Adrien waved his hand a little, a very 'Chloe' mannerism, and said, "Well, yes, but I meant more of your personal opinion."

"Personally? I think she can be reckless at times, and petty, and controlling. Isn't it a little bossy of her to just expect Chat Noir to follow? What if he had an idea during an akuma attack, but didn't get to share because of how over-bearing Ladybug is?" The criticism rolled out of Marinette's tongue, in an almost rehearsed sounding pattern that suggested she'd been holding in the ramble for quite some time. "I mean, obviously she has good ideas, but it's awful of her to not let anyone else have their time. Maybe if she wasn't so micromanaging, Chat Noir would be revealed as a savant and Hawk Moth would already be defeated." 

Understandably, it took Adrien a moment to process that overload. "I don't think she's controlling," He countered, once he collected his wits. "And to be honest, I think it's better that she comes up with the ideas. Chat Noir seems a little dim-witted to me. Ladybug is the one who gets things done."

"Dim-witted? You know he puns more than he breathes, right? It takes so much intelligence to do that, come up with the puns, and use them on the spot, too! Plus he's so quick, when he says them, he's _not _stupid. I think he just plays that up to seem less threatening." Marinette practically scoffed, rolling her eyes at Adrien. 

Although pleased that conversation was flowing easily between the two, Adrien was far more pleased that Marinette seemed to be hell-bent on the idea that Chat Noir was smart. He hadn't realized that she thought so highly of his alter-ego, even if Adrien disagreed with it.

"Well, that's a different kind of smart," Adrien said back, shaking his head softly. "It's easy to say something is 'purr-fect', it's not as easy to save all of Paris with some intricate plan."

"Maybe so," Marinette hedged, furrowing her eyebrows at Adrien. She was so irritated with him bad-mouthing Chat Noir, it was cute! "but do you really think Ladybug does it alone? She wouldn't do half of what she does without her partner."

Adrien chuckled, lightly covering his mouth with his hand to hide his bright smile. "Okay, you win." He said, dropping his hand, his smile lessened a little. 

"It's not a competition, it's just facts," Marinette muttered. Seeming to realize she was talking to Adrien, she dropped her head, blue eyes returning to her paper. 

Adrien stifled a sigh and did the same, disappointed that the banter was over. It was nice to talk to Marinette, and the way she talked was nice, too, almost reminding Adrien of Ladybug. They were similar, how stern they got when they absolutely believed they were right, but obviously Marinette wasn't Ladybug, because she had bad-mouthed LB and Adrien was fairly sure the spotted superhero was smart enough to not be insecure. His lady knew her worth. 

Resigning himself to a Ladybug-free remainder of the afternoon, Adrien shook his clingy thoughts away and started, _actually _started his half of the assignment. 

Summer Bisset was _not _one to let her emotions control her, or let other people get under her skin, and she was decidedly in control of herself.

However, today was not a good day, and it was abundantly clear to the sun-haired model that today would not be a controlled day.

"Don't you know?" Annabelle Legrand continued in a sickly-sweet voice, dark hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned towards Summer. "Winter is what's in. That's what the people love, not boring, hot, ugly summer."

A couple of the other, less-known female models in the dressing room giggled femininely. 

"Summer is a great season," Summer retorted, trying to be calm, but it was clear that it was forced, as her voice was strained and her fists clenched at her sides. "It's the warmest, brightest part of the year."

Legrand hummed and tapped her long nails against her cherry lips, looking with feigned pity at the sun-haired woman. "No, it's the most bland, overrated part of year. Hey, you have something in common with it, other than the name."

All of the models laughed.

Summer's nails dug into her golden skin, and she tried her best not to absolutely _scowl _at Legrand. Summer is overrated? No, Legrand was, with her basic straight black hair and common hazel eyes staring at Summer from every fashion magazine she lifted that wasn't already plastered with Agreste's son. "That's not true," She barely managed to clip out, her eyes already blurry with tears. Annabelle Legrand was somehow on every one of the shows that Summer was on, and Summer couldn't remember the last time she'd confidently strut down a runway without turning around and walking back into Legrand's viciously sweet, fake smile. 

"Honey," Legrand pouted. 

The door swung open before she could continue, and this fashion show's designer Charles Moroue walked in. "Are you girls ready? You're on in five."

"Charles!" Legrand gushed, attaching herself to his side. "I was just talking with Summer here... we girls don't know if she's the best choice for your winter line, her skin is so tanned, and that beautiful hair! Well, ironically, Summer just looks like summer. Are you sure she won't ruin the image of the line?" Daintily raising a hand to her lips, Legrand looked back at Summer. "Oh, darling, not on purpose of course! But, you know..."

Charles Moroue turned critical eyes to Summer. She felt herself swallow, and get a little dizzy when Moroue said, "Yes, you are right, of course, Annabelle... Bisset, I'm afraid that she is completely right. You won't be on this show." He extracted himself away from Legrand, the witch, the hag!, and clapped twice. "Alright, line up! The show's about to start." 

Every girl except for Summer Bisset marched out of the room, chattering excitedly, and flashing Summer with glances that they didn't bother to pretend weren't connivingly smug. 

The door swung and slowed, staying open a crack as none of the models had bothered to shut it. Summer twirled to stare at herself in the mirror, unsurprised to see her eyes already brimmed with tears. 

Sure, her tan skin and pale hair didn't look quite right with the fluffy white dress, but Summer had thought it just went to show how beautifully the seasons went together!

"This is all your fault," Summer grit out, glaring at the magazine with Annabelle Legrand's pretty, stupid face laying on the counter.

Bisset sunk to her knees, tears rolling hot down her cheeks. She was so tired of the constant abuse, the teasing, for no reason...

"I'm sorry daddy," She cried, pulling out the picture in her purse of her and her father, stretched out underneath a bright summer sun and surrounded by dandelions. "I'll never fulfill your wish of making others love summer. They all hate summer, and they hate me."

Across the city of Paris, Hawk Moth's head lifted, his violet eyes hooded and dark. "A rival spreading the seed of self-doubt within those more talented? My akumas deserve nothing more. Fear not, sweet Summer, soon all of Paris will see just how much better you are." The white butterflies dancing around him swirled into a frenzy as a single one landed delicately in his hand, and Hawk Moth covered it with the other. The silver-masked villain released the akuma, and it didn't hesitate to fly through the window and into the streets of Paris. "Go, little akuma, and evilize her!"

The black and purple butterfly fluttered through the cracked door, and Summer Bisset didn't have a chance to react as it phased into the picture gripped in her golden hands. Her head lifted, tears halting, the shape of a purple butterfly outlining her eyes. 

"Summer Soleil," Hawk Moth drawled, his voice echoing in her mind. "I'm giving you the chance to get your revenge on those who mocked and laughed at you, and show everyone the glory of summer, just as you desire. In return, you must bring to me what _I _desire..."

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Summer Soleil responded flatly, rising to her feet as a silhouette of ink and violet bubbles stormed over her body and took over.

Adrien's pencil jerked upwards, tracing a black line over the white sheet as he jumped. Marinette's pencil-tip snapped, as she too started.

They looked as one at the cause of their surprise, Marinette's computer. Rigged to automatically play alerts of an akuma, the face of Nadja Chamack filled the screen and the loop alert sound halted.

"Reports of an akuma attack from the Moroue Theatre House have spread as the audience of Charles Moroue himself's Winter Fashion show flee. The akuma victim has not yet been identified, and-" She briefly looked off screen, then returned with more vigor. "Update! A tip just a few seconds ago informed that the akuma is fashion model Summer Bisset, who is causing people to fall asleep in the streets. Civilians are warned to stay inside until Ladybug and Chat Noir clean Paris's streets again."

Adrien turned back to Marinette, hastily scouring his brain for something to say to be excused, something other than, "I'm Chat Noir" that would get him out. 

Before he could say anything, Marinette, who looked panicked and caught off-guard, exploded, "I need to take a shit!" and in an instant she was out of the room.

"O-kay..." Adrien said slowly, staring at the closed trapdoor. "Well, at least I didn't need to come up with an excuse."

Jumping to his feet, Adrien said, "Plagg, claws out!" and he was vaulting off Marinette's balcony almost as fast as she had raced to the bathroom.

Chat Noir's baton clinked against the tiles of a roof as he skidded to a stop, hanging onto a chimney with one clawed hand as he watched the events unfurling below.

People raced away from a figure dressed in a golden sun-dress, but even more people were already stretched out or curled up on the pavement, appearing to be peacefully sleeping.

The akumatized Summer Bisset twirled a white laced parasol and pointed the tip at a man who had stumbled and was laying on the sidewalk. Instantly, a ray of golden sunlight fell over him, and in seconds, he was snoring lightly against the concrete. White flowers and fronds of grass pushed through the pavement around him.

The whizzing noise of Ladybug's yo-yo filled the air around Chat, and he didn't even look up when she landed lightly on the chimney he was holding on to. 

"Taking your time?" She teased lightly, tone easy but eyes dark with seriousness as she scanned the scene.

"Surveying the battlefield," Chat Noir replied back, glancing up at his lady. 

"It doesn't look like much of a battle," Ladybug said, standing from her crouch and taking yo-yo in hand. 

Recognizing the signs of his lady about to charge, Chat Noir pulled his baton forward, ready to leap. "That's why we're here."

Ladybug acted first, her yo-yo wrapping around the tall chimney of a building across the way. She swung forward and landed leg's first into the model's parasol, knocking the tip away from a civilian about to be struck by sunlight. She rolled away and came up in a crouch. 

Chat Noir was right beside her, though, and he landed neatly on the balls of his feet, baton shrinking back in to a usable size to fight. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop," He called to Bisset, flashing a Cheshire smile. "It's not naptime yet!"

"You can't make me stop," Summer snarled, composing herself again and standing tall. It was definitely Bisset, recognizably about the same. The model wore a beautiful golden sun-dress that complemented her pallet perfectly, and she held a lacy white parasol, aforementioned, but there was nothing else done. It made sense, objectively. One of the things Bisset was known for was her simplistic beauty. "Everyone will know the beauty of summer."

"How will they, if they're asleep?" Chat Noir countered easily.

"There's nothing better than a doze in warm sunlight!" Summer growled. "And soon all of Paris will be sweet summertime! Nobody can stop Summer Soleil!"

"That's too much 'summer' in one sentence," Chat said, shaking his head with a tsktsk. "Personally, I'm more of a fan of winter."

Summer Soleil's face twisted into rage, and her parasol shifted from white to stormy grey. "I hate winter, and after a nice sleep, you will too!" She swiftly lifted the point of the parasol and aimed it at the two superheros, but they both managed to roll or dive to the side, the ray of sunlight striking empty concrete. Flowers pushed up among the cracks. "Stand still!" Soleil yelled.

"No thank you!" Chat Noir quipped back, dodging another blast.

"That is enough out of you," Ladybug's voice said, suddenly at his back. "You're just riling her up."

"It might make her aim worse?" Chat said with a smile, but it sounded like a question.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and jerked Chat and herself away from another ray. "No, you're just doing it to feed your ego."

Chat Noir sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes.

"I think the akuma is in her parasol," Ladybug said, eyeing the thing. It now looked like genuine storm clouds raced across the lace, lightning flickering within the fabric. "Here's the plan-"

The two were cut off as a ray shot right between them, both of the superheros just barely dodging. The sidewalk hit was where the two had been standing just a second ago. It was now illuminated with sunlight, flowers peeking up. Chat looked around briefly, realizing the rays were staying where they were shot. He didn't want to know what would happen if he walked into one by accident.

Interrupting his thoughts, a blast hit to his side, almost making him jump into the previous ray, if he hadn't rolled forward out of the way. Popping up with a grin, he called out to Summer Soleil, "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine!"

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted, across the road, "The parasol!" 

Chat Noir's roll had gotten him significantly closer to the model. He nodded once with understanding and dashed towards Soleil, easily dodging another blast, and just as easily ripping the stormy parasol from the akumatized girl's grip and tossing it to Ladybug. "Thanks!" He told Soleil happily.

"Thief!" She yelled, shoving his chest with both hands. He barely stumbled. "I need that!"

Ladybug cracked the parasol clean in half over her knee, but no purple and black butterfly flew out. Her blue eyes skipped up to meet Chat's with clear confusion. 

Chat Noir looked over Summer Soleil, but she didn't seem to have anything else on her. "Hey, where's the akuma?" He asked her pleasantly.

"Give me your miraculous! Surrender to summer!" She screamed.

"That's not what I asked," Chat said around a smile. 

Across the road, Ladybug's voice reached his ears as she called, "Lucky Charm!"

Instinctively, Chat looked up to see what would land in her hands. A black-spotted piece of fabric did, and she opened the sides to reveal it was a pocket without an owner. Ladybug jerked her head up, eyes meeting Chat Noir's.

"Check her for pockets!" She yelled, but Chat was already on it. A near-invisible pocket on Summer Soleil's waist revealed a dark black slip of paper.

"Thank you again," Chat said, tipping an imaginary hat to Summer Soleil, who had devolved into blabbering about thieves and summer.

He shot upwards with his baton and landed crisply next to Ladybug, handing her the akumatized object, which she tore neatly in half. From the edges of the ripped paper, a violet and ink butterfly exited. 

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," She declared, spinning her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!"

As always, she caught the akuma, said, "Gotcha!" then released a white butterfly from the confines of her yo-yo. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug said sing-song.

Throwing the black-spotted pocket in the air, Ladybug said, "Miraculous ladybug!"

The river of butterflies didn't have much distance to go, sweeping over the rays of sun and sleeping civilians in the one courtyard. Summer Soleil hadn't gotten very far.

Speaking of, where Soleil had stood, Summer Bisset sat, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms, clad in a fluffy white dress. "What happened?" She asked drowsily, pulling her hands away. "Was I akumatized?" Panicked, she looked up at the superheroes, who hadn't even gotten to pound it yet, and said, "I'm sorry! Usually I'm so in control, but Legrand was being so, so, oh gosh I'm so sorry I don't want to bother you I'm sure you both have much better things to be doing than handling my temper tantrums-"

Smiling with understanding, Ladybug crouched down, handing Bisset the healed photograph. "It's okay," She soothed. "It's hard to keep your emotions in check all the time, and everyone's patience is tested once in a while. It's really no bother to me and Chat- after all, saving the city is our assignment."

Speaking of assignments!

"My Lady, I'm going to transform back soon," Chat blurted.

Ladybug looked up at him with quizzical eyes. "You didn't use your Cataclysm," She stated. 

Oh, shit, shit. 

"Did I say I was going to transform back? I meant to say I'm so tired- a cat nap in the sunlight sounds very a_purr_ling to me right about _meow._" 

As hoped, Ladybug rolled her eyes, distracted by his very, very clever puns, thank you very much.

"Go on, then. I'm sure everyone here is fine." Ladybug said, waving her hand at him.

Chat took the exit and bounded away, his baton extending to push him up to the top of the city, where he could race across rooftops back to Marinette's place. 

Chat found himself wishing something he never ever would have thought he'd find himself wishing. _I hope Marinette is a very long pooper. _

He landed nimbly on a rooftop just one away from Marinette's balcony, peering down at the streets to make sure nobody was looking. Since the news hadn't gotten out of the akuma attack being settled, the streets were empty. 

The superhero sighed, leaning against a chimney as he thought. That akuma had been very, very easy. As Ladybug had said, Chat Noir hadn't even needed his Cataclysm. 

_Maybe Hawk Moth is tired, _Chat thought, tapping his baton against his gloved palm. He doubted it.

In the time Chat had been taking to reflect on the battle, as he couldn't do that very well while trying to elegantly word _"what was your first pet"_, a figure dropped from the sky and landed nimbly on Marinette's balcony.

Chat jumped.

_What is Ladybug doing at Marinette's house? Are they friends or something?_

"Tikki, spots off."

In a red glow, the red and black-spotted suit dwindled away, revealing pink jeans and a grey jacket.

Chat's jaw was just about at the floor. Marinette opened the trapdoor and stepped down into her room, a little red blob following her. 

"No way."


	2. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the akuma scene is tiring... I have new respect for the writers. Also, this is a longer one.

It was understandable to say that Adrien Agreste wasn't going to get much sleep that night. 

Overwhelmed with the implications of one of his closest friends being the love of his life (and accidentally stumbling on some feelings for Marinette which he had unconsciously bottled and locked away deep inside him!), Adrien had rushed home so fast, he had even left his bag behind, and his phone. Since his house was practically a fortress, and his father hadn't authorized any visits and therefore would not allow any, Adrien was safe to have a night to himself. Just him, his thoughts, and a small, annoying god. 

"You weren't supposed to see that," Plagg informed, helpfully, around a mouthful of stinky cheese.

Adrien paced, wringing his hands. "Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette? They are each other."

"You are slow, aren't you?" Plagg said, pleasantly, adding absolutely nothing to the conversation. Then again, he never did, and Adrien had long since stopped waiting for Plagg to say something helpful. 

"They're one! They are the same." Adrien continued, his footsteps, and his heartbeat, increasing. Suddenly, he stopped. "Oh my God." 

"Blasphemy." 

Adrien threw his hands in the air, pacing again. "Shut up, Plagg! Why didn't you tell me Marinette is Ladybug?"

"You know I couldn't."

"Everything would be so much easier! We could be- we could be _together._" Adrien's voice dropped to a stage whisper, and he cast the black kwami a wide-eyed look. 

Plagg was unimpressed. "What if she doesn't want to be." He said flatly.

Adrien's world views fell very quickly to his feet. "She-" His eyes widened, somehow, even more, the green bright and vivid with his distress. "She likes someone. Of course. She's told me! Well, she's told Chat. Ladybug. Told Chat. So, Marinette told me. And Chat."

"Okay," Plagg said, obviously not caring even a little. 

"Plagg!" Adrien whined, throwing his hands up again. "You are so useless! I wish Tikki was my kwami. She seemed nice. Nicer than you."

"All kwamis are nicer than me." Plagg deadpanned. 

Adrien flopped onto his bed face-first, his pillow swallowing his groan. 

"Are you going to whine about this all night?" 

The kwami rolled his eyes at the muffled "Yes!"

"Why don't you do your assignment? If you love Marinette, you'd do your part of the project. Yknow, the _group project_?"

Adrien rolled over and shot up into a sit. "I love Marinette," He echoed.

"Yes, that is part of what I said," Plagg muttered, using all of his willpower to resist another eye roll. At least he had cheese.

"Wow." Adrien mouthed silently, staring out of his floor-to-ceiling windows with shock. 

With no more prodding, Adrien stood silently, walking almost robotically to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper, and efficiently jotting down the questions he remembered and a few more. When he was done, he looked up at his monitor, silently staring at the wallpaper.

In an instant, the floodgates opened, and it swept- no, it crashed into his chest; he was in love. 

Adrien jumped to his feet, and before Plagg could even finish his last bite the blonde model was calling "Plagg, claws out!"

Until two a.m., Adrien Agreste jumped around on rooftops, pushing himself, going as high as he can and whooping to the feel of the wind in his hair, the city of Paris sprawling out under him, lamplights twinkling like so many golden ants. 

When he landed back in his room, exhausted but grinning like a fool, he de-transformed (Plagg was giving him an earful, but Adrien had no ears to spare, and easily tuned the god out) laid down on his bed, and smiled at the ceiling. 

For no reason in particular, Adrien started listing the things he loved about Marinette/Ladybug. 

Her smile. Her smile could step on Adrien and he would thank it. It was so beautiful, so radiant, and it was so easy to see her happiness when she smiled, unguarded. 

Her eyes were so amazing- deep bluebell, rich. They filled so easily with delight, but sparked with fire when she was angry. They were mesmerizing, and beautiful.

Adrien could go on for hours and hours about the girl he was in love with, ranging from the obvious to strange things- her eyelashes were so pretty! -and that's basically what he did. 

When he ran dry, Adrien started daydreaming instead, smiling with his eyes closed, inserting himself into an array of scenes- kissing, confession, baking with her, having a pet hamster -and time slipped away from him.

Then there was a knocking at his door, and when he cracked his eyes open, morning sunlight was streaming through his windows.

Yawning, Adrien pulled himself up, blinking blearily at the rising sun.

The rays of sunlight slanting into his bedroom reminded him of Summer Soleil. Then he was thinking about the little flowers budding their way into the world through the pavement, then how Marinette would look in a flower crown... the correct answer was adorable..!

Another knock sounded at his door, five raps quick in succession. "It's almost time to go to school, Adrien. Did your alarm function this morning?" Nathalie's voice droned out over Adrien's pleasant thoughts, and he blinked as he stared at the alarm clock. Class was about to start.

"I'm almost ready! Another minute, please!" He called. He stared at the clock still, brows furrowed, trying to remember when or if he had drifted off.

"You stayed up until six a.m., lover boy," Plagg muttered, staring flatly at Adrien. 

"I don't remember falling asleep," Adrien murmured back, throwing himself up and hurriedly getting ready. 

Plagg only rolled his eyes.

Adrien carried only the single piece of paper to school, hoping beyond hope that Marinette had brought his bag. He was an idiot in leaving it, but there wasn't much he could do about it now, short of rewinding time. Which actually he couldn't do, so. 

He was very nearly late, spilling into class like a mess, hair disheveled, eyes a little too bright, clinging the paper to his chest like a lifeline. Even Marinette was already here, so that said quite a bit about Adrien's tardiness.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said, smiling like a fool at her. 

She blinked and fidgeted, seemingly uncomfortable. "You, uh, left your bag at my house," She stammered. "Where did you go so quick?" A blush rose to her cheeks, and Adrien could've swooned, even though she was probably thinking about the shit she took.

"My father picked me up, in a big hurry. The akuma attack scared him, I guess. I didn't even have time to get my stuff." Adrien lied easily. He hated it, and didn't want to lie to Marinette, who hated lies, but there wasn't much else he could say.

"It was a pretty tame attack..." Marinette said doubtfully. Adrien's bag was in front of her, but her hands were still on it, fingers twitching a little.

Adrien tilted his head, managing to keep his face calm while his brain racked itself for a convincing lie. "I guess since she was a model," He said, when it came to him, "my father was worried she might target other models, yknow?"

Marinette blinked, then smiled easily. "That makes sense. Here's your bag!" She said, pushing it towards him. Adrien wondered if that was an interrogation of sorts. The bell rang before he could ask.

"Alright class! Today is day two of working on your reporter projects." Mdme. Bustier said. "Monsieur Agreste, the bell rang, please take your seat." She added sternly.

Adrien winked at Marinette, not missing how instantly her face turned beet red, before turning around and plopping down onto the bench with a broad smile sent the instructor's way.

"You seem happy," Nino whispered, leaning over slightly for Adrien's ears to catch it. He didn't turn towards Adrien, lips barely moving so as not to be reprimanded.

Adrien copied the treatment, not taking his eyes off of Mdme. Bustier as she continued talking about the assignment. "Who does Marinette have a crush on?" He asked bluntly, not bothering to respond to Nino's statement.

Nino choked loudly, managing to turn it into a loud, awkward cough halfway through. The class turned to stare at him, and his cheeks flushed darkly. 

"Monsieur Lahiffe," Mdme. Bustier deadpanned, "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Nino cleared his throat nervously, shaking his head very quickly "no". "I'm fine, uh, ma'am." He said, flushing more.

The class turned back to Mdme. Bustier, and she continued. "Nice." Adrien commented lowly.

"Dude, you can't just ask a guy that, and why would I know that anyway?" Nino shot back.

Daring to look at his friend, and risk being scolded, Adrien whispered, "Because you're dating Alya, Marinette's best friend?"

Nino looked back at him, scowling. "So? Have you seen Alya angry? It's scary! I'm sworn into secrecy." Then his eyes widened a fraction, and he cleared his throat again. "Uh, I _would _be, if I, you know, if I knew."

"Uh huh." Adrien said dryly. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, something he was particularly proud of doing, as it had taken him two hours practicing in the mirror after deciding it was a hot thing to do and would impress Ladybug. Only to be foiled by the mask, but at least it was useful now. 

"Is there a problem in the front row?" Mdme. Bustier asked loudly, outright frowning at the two boys. 

"No, ma'am, sorry," Adrien said pleasantly, smiling in the way that usually assured that people wouldn't be mad at him anymore. 

"Sorry," Nino squeaked, less composed.

"There'd better not be, or I'd have to split you up," She threatened.

Adrien smiled brighter, smoothly. "Not necessary, Madame. We won't interrupt your lesson anymore. I apologize."

Appeased, Mdme. Bustier again resumed talking. 

Adrien nudged Nino under the table playfully, receiving a glare in return. For all of his big talk about adults when he was akumatized, Nino didn't like being on the sore side of them.

When Mdme. Bustier released them all to sit with their partners and work on their projects, about twenty minutes left of class, Adrien was the first out of his seat, sliding into Alya's place when the girl moved up by Nino.

"I finished my questions," Adrien said, far too happy to have announced he finished writing up a school assignment, but he couldn't stop. "Wanna compare our questions?"

Marinette blinked at him owlishly. "Sure," She hedged. "Here are mine..." She continued, pulling out the sheet of paper. 

Adrien meant to read the questions, he really did, but he got distracted by the doodle of a black cat in the margins with a ladybug under a paw it held up. 

"Did you draw this?" He asked, pointing at it.

Marinette blushed, and nodded tightly.

"Is the cat... crushing the ladybug?" He continued, chest getting a little tight at the idea.

"No, it's sheltering it... see." She pointed to the area around the cat. "You can't really see, it's pretty light, but it's raining."

Adrien's face split into a grin. "Oh." He said, inadequately. "I see."

"It doesn't mean anything!" Marinette blurted suddenly, covering the image with her palm.

Adrien gently nudged her fingers away, still looking at the doodle. Then he lifted his gaze to hers, lips curved into a grin. "What would it mean?"

"It-" Marinette opened and closed her mouth, floundering. "Nothing! That's what I said."

"Okay." Adrien said, still smirking.

"Okay," Marinette mirrored warily. "So... the questions."

"Right, those," Adrien agreed, hedging, purposefully being an ass-head.

For some reason, Adrien, with his eyes opened to sitting right next to Ladybug, without her mask on, felt extremely Chat-like.

Poor Marinette suffered through the next fifteen minutes, who was supposed to be enjoying a school project with her crush, with a shit-eating grin and a child of a partner. Somehow, it felt vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why and gave up fairly quickly into investigating the feeling.

The bell ringing had never been so liberating.

Adrien was floating. He had experienced a conversation with Ladybug, without the masks. 

Not just the whole Marinette being Ladybug thing, either. No, Adrien had prodded enough, and been annoying enough, that Marinette had been cornered into her "I'm-dealing-with-Chat-Noir" attitude, which he was very used to, and so very happy to see without the mask. The little twitch in between a furrowing eyebrow had never given him thrills before. She looked just as he imagined he would when irritated with him.

"Marinette brought macarons," Nino said, pushing Adrien's elbow a little. "Hurry up! I want to get one before everyone swarms her."

Adrien let himself be pulled along, content enough since he was marching towards the love of his life.

The table Marinette was at was indeed pretty swarmed. "I made everyone's favorite flavor," She announced, holding a box, "so they're all custom-made for each person."

Nino walked forward to talk to Alya, but Adrien stood at the back of the crowd, crossing his arms over his chest and watching with a somewhat smug expression as Marinette handed out macarons.

When there were only two left, Adrien assumed his and her's, and most everyone had started eating, Adrien walked forward.

"Hey, this is chocolate," Max's voice said suddenly. Heads turned. He pushed his glasses up with a finger, staring blankly at Marinette. "My favorite flavor is coffee."

Mylene cleared her throat and said awkwardly, "I wasn't going to say anything, but mine and Ivan's are wrong too."

Marinette looked crestfallen. "Oh- I got them wrong?" She asked. A couple more voices piped in, saying that theirs were wrong.

Adrien walked confidentially to Marinette's side, pleased to offer a role as the voice of reason. "Marinette had her project to think about," He said, quieting the class, "and probably was struggling to do that _and _make the macarons. But she did make them, for the whole class, so does it matter if she forgot a couple flavors? That's a lot of people. Macarons are hard to make, especially when they're not all the same type in a batch. We should be thankful she did it at all, right? If we were all good friends. At least she was thinking about each of us, even if it is a little wrong." Adrien leveled them all with an expectant look, bordering on blankness just enough to be innocent, and silence reigned for a few moments.

Then Max said, almost sheepishly, "Well, I like chocolate." 

Assent chimed out among the group, uncertainly at first, then swelling in volume until the issue was completely forgotten and everyone was branching off into other conversations, enjoying macarons, the right flavor or not.

Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled. 

"Thank you," Marinette murmured, blushing strongly. "I, uh, I was really busy, and I should have put more thought into it- I was mostly just trying to get them done on time..."

"Don't worry about it." Adrien said smoothly. "It doesn't matter if it's right. They're still macarons."

"I, uh, I, yes, they are!" Marinette stammered, bringing her hands up to her chest, fingers entwined almost nervously. "I, uhm, made you one too- you're perfect- IT'S perfect- I hope... uh, here!" Dropping her hands, Marinette lifted a macaron and practically shoved it into Adrien's hands, who positively beamed.

He bit into it, and almost groaned with pleasure. The treat was sweet and decadent and smooth, primarily passion fruit but with an underlying taste of buttercream and roses. "It tastes like passion fruit, but more?"

"The filling is passion fruit," Marinette explained. Her face rivaled her suit in terms of 'bright, searing red'. "The, uh, the shell is- has- uh, some distilled rose water.. it's my own recipe."

"It's amazing, thank you so much," Adrien gushed, not hesitating to pull Marinette into a one-armed hug, carefully holding the half-eaten confection away.

He stepped back, smiled at Marinette, and walked over to where Alya and Nino were standing.

Behind him, Marinette was short-circuiting. 

"Up next to the stage is Leo Linivetti, who dedicated his life to the violin! Sounds like a boomer to me, but we'll see if the crowd enjoys his own work more than X-Star's cover!"

Leo sucked in a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, blonde, but speckled with white, a result of spending his entire life practicing and stressing and creating, and he stepped out onto the stage.

The live audience cheered, and Leo felt a string of courage lace through his chest. He covertly shot X-Star, the stupid sixteen year old "pop star" a smug look. No whiny cover could beat Leo's entire life's work.

The crowd quieted, the lights dimmed, and Alec Cataldi stepped off the stage.

Leo looked right into the camera, as instructed, lifted the bow of his violin, and he played.

The stadium room filled with the sound of his music, flowing notes, lilting crescendo's, and the years of creation it took. The crowd held their breath. Leo's eyes drifted shut as he played on memory, the strings of his violin belting out his heart and soul to the waiting crowd and cameras.

When the song dwindled to a close, he played the last, mournful note, and then lowered the bow and opened his eyes.

This, he had dreamed of his entire life. This is when roses would be thrown at him, the crowd would stand and scream his name, and one word would be there above the rest- "Encore! Encore!" begging for more. Leo expected some of the audience to cry.

Instead, he got blank stares. An overwhelming minority of the crowd clapped half-heartedly. One person let out a weak "whoo". 

Alec Cataldi stepped back onto the stage, and the spotlight found him instantly, leaving Leo in the dark. X-Star stepped out from behind the curtain, standing by Linivetti, hands in his oversized, multi-coloured jacket and the smuggest grin on his face.

"Alright! Two amazing performances, but as always, there can only be one winner! So crowd, put your hands together if you want X-Star to win!"

The live audience cheered and stomped. Whistles bounced around the walls.

"Settle, settle! Now, make some noise if you want Leo Linivetti to win!"

To his credit, some people cheered, but it was almost limper than the first applause for him.

Leo's hands curled around his instruments in anger. Seething, red hot anger.

How could this stupid adolescent take this from him? Leo had spent his life learning, practicing, _creating_, and this drooling goblin had sung someone else's song, given himself a flashy name, and stolen Leo's life right under his nose.

The rest of it was white noise. Leo was escorted to the dressing room he had used, then left alone to gather his stuff and get out. 

The man stared at the violin in his hands, the smooth chocolate wooding, the delicate strings. He'd lost? How? He'd tried so hard... for that nobody to win instead?

The mix of anger and despair surging in the man reached dark tendrils out into the city, and in the Agreste estate, Hawk Moth felt it. As the white butterflies' dance reached a crescendo, Hawk Moth's mouth curved into a wicked smirk. "Such hard work and dedication, only to be overshadowed by a giftless worm," He purred. "Such perfect prey for my akumas." A white butterfly landed in his cupped palm, and the villain didn't hesitate to fill it with dark power. "Go, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

Leo's eyes stared unblinkingly at the violin, and the brown irises watched emotionlessly as the akuma that slipped in the cracked window phased into the bow. "Hawk Moth." He said darkly, straightening as the purple outline covered his eyes. "Give me my instructions."

"Of course, Encore." Hawk Moth's voice rang in his head, "I'm giving you the power to show everyone how superior your music is, and with it soon everyone in Paris will be calling for an encore. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"They will be yours." Encore promised gravely. The bubbling power swept over his body and took control.

Adrien didn’t know about the akuma until his car was violently thrown off the road.

He felt weightless, then he was falling, then it stopped with a jerk that caused his seat belt to lurch unpleasantly into his abdomen. 

The car door swung open, then Ladybug was there, holding a hand out to Adrien.

"Hurry! I need to get you to safety, there's not much time," She urged.

Adrien didn't hesitate to unlatch his seat belt and slide towards her. Ladybug pulled him out, swung him down a few feet to the ground, then went back for the Gorilla. 

The car was between two lampposts, hung precariously by the string of Ladybug's yo-yo , and the iron lights were bending already, bowing in the centre with the unbearable weight of the silver car. Ladybug gently put the Gorilla on the sidewalk and with a flick of her wrist recalled her yo-yo string. 

The Gorilla grunted, eyes wide, when the car smashed down against the sidewalk, glass windows splintering and spreading like a shockwave across the white pavement, metal denting. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fixed when I capture the akuma," Ladybug said, "For now, get to safety."

The spotted superhero shot off into the sky and Adrien turned on his heel and bolted into the nearest alleyway.

"Time to be an _alley _cat," Adrien murmured to himself. "Plagg, claws out!"

The booming echo of an amplified voice thundered down the road Chat Noir sprinted down. He took a sharp left turn and the akuma came into sight. 

It was a man floating in the air on a large black, almost cartoon-esque music note, his jet white hair styled up, like a white flame. He wore a suit of white with smart chocolate trims, littered with music notes, and he held a brown violin. 

Ladybug was farther down the road, catching a car out of the sky with her yo-yo.

The villain turned towards a crowd of fleeing, screaming civilians, and lifted his violin.

"Why are you screaming?" The akumatized man roared. "You should be cheering!" He drew the bow across the delicate strings in a quick, cutting melody, and cartoony music notes danced off the strings and encircled the crowd. Their screams of fear melted into hollers and whistles, and the music notes kept circling them in a rushing, angry pace, the short melody looping around them. 

Suddenly Ladybug landed nimbly at the black cat's side, and Chat jumped, attention violently jerked away from the villain. 

"Jumpy today, chaton?" Ladybug purred with a straight face, eyes locked on the enemy. 

Chat released a terse, breathy laugh. "You know my Lady, your teasing today is falling _flat._"

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"If you would allow a tutor, I could help you always stay _sharp._"

"Is this really the time for puns?" Ladybug snapped, though there was no real venom in her voice. 

Chat Noir tsk'd. "There's always time for puns, bugaboo. Now what do you know about this guy? He seems like _treble._"

"His name is Encore," Ladybug said, sliding Chat an irritated glance. "Another injustice in the reward system of talent shows, I think."

"Interesting conclusion, my Lady. Now we should probably go calm him down before his _tempo-_r gets any worse, eh?"

The heroine swung away without even an eye roll. Scoffing, Chat Noir pulled out his baton and vaulted down the road after her. 

Encore's path of destruction was obvious, with civilians enwrapped in music notes cheering at blank spaces, and cars and miscellaneous objects strewn across the city haphazardly. Thus said, it wasn't hard to track down the villain, and the two super heroes found him at the river's edge, commanding another small crowd to cheer for him.

"We spent too much time talking," Ladybug muttered to herself, eyes narrowed in concentration, and the flick of her wrist sent her yo-yo launching towards the villain; she caught his hand in midair, holding the bow away from the violin to give the civilians time to run. 

Chat Noir twirled his baton, ending at his side pointing down, and sent Encore an easy-going smile. "Won't you come down from there? Maybe we can talk this whole thing out, yeah?"

Encore's face twisted in anger, and he jerked out of Ladybug's hold, pointing a finger down at the two. "Give me your miraculouses!" He shouted, lifting his bow to the strings.

"I guess that's a no," Chat Noir said. "Careful not to get touched by the notes, bugaboo! This guy's punishment is gonna B Major." With that said, Chat Noir easily cartwheeled sideways, away from an oncoming note, only to pop up and have to fend off another with his baton. On the plus side, he found that he can hit them away, and after a hard strike with the silver baton the black notes poofed into air. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Chat monitored his partner, watching her create a shield with her yo-yo. She seemed fine, so he kept battling off his own music notes.

Finally they stopped coming, and Chat lifted his head towards Encore, watching the smartly dressed man fume. 

"Keep playing, Encore!" Chat Noir called encouragingly, flashing him a teasing Cheshire smile. "Maybe you can _beat _me!" 

"Chat Noir, stay still!" Encore yelled angrily, revealing more of the man's volatile temper as he sliced at the strings of his violin with his bow. 

Chat danced out of the way of the lilting notes, arcing his baton up in a sweeping motion to dispel a note too close for comfort. 

Suddenly to his right, Ladybug shouted, and he turned his head instinctively, seeing her on the ground, an uneven piece of pavement near her foot. 

She pushed herself up, waved a hand at Chat and called, "I tripped, don't worry about me!" 

In the second it took to look at Ladybug, a 2d eighth note had gotten close, and by the time Chat Noir turned back he didn't have the time to dispel it with his staff.

The note hit him in the chest, and the others swarmed to surround him, and the music Encore had created very quickly encircled him. 

"Well, sh-"

"Chat!" Ladybug cried. 

A numbing stillness encased the cat superhero's body, and when he tried to move, he couldn't. He was no longer in control of his body. 

_Trapped._

The familiar panic rose in his chest, but Chat forced it down, using every last brain cell to keep his breathing even and steady, and his eyes clear. He wouldn't panic. 'Adrien' breakdowns were for Adrien, not Chat Noir.

"Got you!" Encore sang, pointing his bow victoriously at Chat. "You're next, Ladybug, so stand still!" The notes lifted and twirled off of the violin, rushing for Ladybug. 

"Not today!" Ladybug retorted quickly. 

The string of Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around Chat's torso, and suddenly he was flying back, still in the shocked position, his baton half-raised. 

Encore's figure got smaller and smaller as they swung away, Chat kind of just chilling, and eventually Ladybug landed nimbly on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. 

Chat, as still as stone, didn't land so lithely, and he hit the platform with a grunt and wince. 

If he directed his eyes to the very top of his limit, he could just barely see his partner pacing back and forth, hands on her head. 

"So," Chat started, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Ladybug's words gushed out.

"I didn't mean to go so far! I panicked. And he hit you, which means you're out, so I need to figure out how to fight him, or- or recruit someone else, and-"

"Actually, bugaboo, I was going to suggest an idea."

Ladybug's mouth audibly snapped shut, and she stared at Chat. 

"Could you close your eyes? I'm a little shy," Chat teased gently, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. 

The spotted superhero didn't share the smile, staring blankly.

Chat Noir groaned. "Just trust me." He implored, raising both eyebrows at her.

Ladybug, chewing her bottom lip, shut her eyes and then, for further measures, pushed the heel of her palm into her sockets lightly. 

"Plagg, claws off," Chat said.

The green light spiraled down his body, and the notes puffed into thin air when they weren't holding Chat Noir, but Adrien Agreste. 

"Whoo! That sucked," Adrien breathed, pushing himself up and stretching his arms over his head. Ladybug didn't say anything, so Adrien explained, "He said, 'Chat Noir-'"

"I get it!" Ladybug snapped suddenly, but she didn't sound angry, but nervous. "Just, transform back, please, there could be anyone up here."

Adrien looked around. They were very much alone. With a half shrug, his green eyes found Ladybug again. "I mean, I guess, but we could always just let the cat out of the bag yknow-"

"No!" 

The word was spoken so sharply that Adrien knew not to complain, and he sighed softly to himself as he re-transformed.

_She's going to be so mad when she finds out I know, _he thought, watching Ladybug cautiously put her hands down. 

"We need a plan," She stated crisply, walking to the edge of the platform and scanning the city. "We can't fight him if we're always fending off his music notes."

Chat Noir nodded, holding his hands behind his back as he walked up to her. "Yeah, and I'd rather not be caught again, bondage isn't really my thing."

Ladybug sent him a sharp look. "This is serious, Chat."

"You say that every time," The cat pointed out, "and yet we always win. So is it serious?"

"We can't afford to get sloppy," Ladybug snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. She pulled her gaze away suddenly, looking back out at the city, her fingers drumming on the railing. "How do we not get hit?" She murmured to herself, as if not expecting an answer from Chat.

Feeling vaguely insulted, Chat Noir suggested, "Carapace? His shield could potentially keep the music notes away."

Ladybug shook her head instantly. "We can't get the akuma from inside it, and it only lasts so long."

"Okay, fair enough. What's your plan, then?" Chat Noir implored, dropping his arms to his sides and raising an eyebrow at her. 

Her lips quirked to the side, concentration setting in on her face. "This." She said, taking a step away from the railing.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, throwing her yo-yo into the air. It spun, then a red and black spotted rose fell into her hands. Ladybug sighed through her nose, furrowing her brow at the rose. She looked up and around them, then towards where they left the villain, and finally back at Chat Noir. "I don't know what to do with this," She said, looking mildly irritated at her failure.

Chat squinted at the rose, then smiled easily, plucking it out of her open palms. "I do. He wants cheers, right? I'll distract him with this, giving you enough time to get his akuma- I'm betting it's the violin, or the violin bow." 

Ladybug didn't look quite satisfied, but she nodded. "It's better than nothing. Let's go!" With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug's yo-yo shot out towards the city, and she swung off the Eiffel Tower with finesse.

"Better than nothing," Chat grumbled, shooting off with his baton, the rose tucked securely in his belt. 

Chat Noir, alone, landed lithely in a superhero landing pose in front of Encore, the sound of his leather boots hitting the pavement enough noise to make the villain turn away from the people he was commanding to cheer for him.

Encore, with a wicked smile, lifted the violin bow towards the strings.

Chat was faster, standing up and putting his baton away, to bring his gloved hands together as he started clapping and whistling. 

Encore hesitated, the smirk melting away into confusion. "What-? What are you doing?"

"That was amazing! Please play more!" Chat Noir cheered, smiling pleasantly at Encore.

Looking perturbed, caught between his desire to preform and the order to fight Chat Noir, Encore raised the bow back to the strings.

Chat's breath caught in his throat, _Please, please, please, fall for it, _but he kept smiling.

Encore, without breathing a command, played a few quick verses, and Chat Noir didn't have to fake the clapping that he roused, actually impressed.

Chat cheered, his vocal melting into the many cheers from the poor civilians. 

As if just remembering he had a rose, Chat Noir pulled it out from his belt and tossed it towards the villain. The akumatized man's gaze followed it intently.

"Encore! Encore!" Chat Noir cheered.

Encore floated to the ground, the 2d music note puffing away as it hit the pavement, and he gingerly put down the violin to pick up the rose. 

_Yes! _Chat shouted internally, slyly catching Ladybug's eye from the alley behind Encore. _I knew it! His desire for gratitude and applause trumped Hawk Moth's influence!_

In Encore's mind, Hawk Moth bellowed, "Stop! They're trying to trick you!"

Encore picked up the rose with both hands, then looked up at Chat Noir with a smile. "Thank you! It means so much that you enjoyed my music, but I still have to defeat you," He explained kindly, looking faintly put out by it. 

Encore stuck the spotted rose behind his ear, then reached down for his violin, only to realize there was nothing there.

"What? I-"

"Looking for this?" Ladybug crowed triumphantly, dropping down nymphly to stand beside Chat Noir. She held the deep brown violin in her hands. 

Encore looked from it to Chat with anger bleeding onto his face. "You tricked me! You didn't actually like the song!"

"Oh no, I totally did, it was really impressive and you deserved more credit," Chat said honestly. 

With a snap, Ladybug broke the bow over her knee, and an akuma fluttered out. She caught it quickly, and Encore's outfit bubbled away to reveal just a sandy-haired man in a white suit. 

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug said, and Chat realized he'd spaced. He strode over to ex-Encore and carefully picked up the rose, which was lying on the pavement, and he handed it to Ladybug to dispel.

Sending Chat a small smile, Ladybug threw the rose into the air, calling, "Miraculous ladybug!" 

Rivers of butterflies rushed through the city, curling around akuma-affected debris and mess and righting it. Cars went un-flipped, crowds of citizens stopped cheering, and every 2d music note in the city poofed away. 

"Pound it," The two heroes said in unison, fist-bumping.

"Your plan worked pretty well," Ladybug said. 

Chat Noir couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, my Lady," He responded, still a little miffed that she thought his plans would be automatically useless, and he pulled out his baton. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Chat bowed fluidly to Ladybug before shooting off over the rooftops, the wind rustling through his hair before he dropped into an alley, said "Plagg, claws off," for the second time that day, and strolled out towards his car. 

The Gorilla was already in there, tapping his fingers expectantly on the wheel. 

Adrien slid into the backseat, strapping his seatbelt over his chest. "I was hiding," He explained briefly. The bodyguard grunted and nodded, then started the car and resumed driving as if the events of the past twenty minutes or so had never unfurled. 

The setting sun painted the city of Paris a breathtaking scene of cherry reds and peachy oranges, alighting every stone and every mote of dust with the golden sunlight that draped over the city like a blanket. 

To a tourist, the sight would have been awe-inspiring, and they would have fumbled for their phone to take a picture.

But Adrien saw it every night, and he was trying to do his goddamn homework.

"You know," Plagg said suddenly, breaking the silence, "I don't think Marinette-slash-Ladybug would like it very much if you told her who you are. Like how you tried to today?" 

Adrien tapped the paper in front of him with the eraser of his pencil, frustration crossing over the features of his face. 

"Sooo, you should probably drop this whole thing, right? That way, Ladybug will never be mad at you, and Tikki will never kill me." Plagg continued, around the piece of cheese he popped into his mouth.

"Can you die?" Adrien mused, glancing up at the black kwami.

The tiny god scowled. "Not the point I was trying to make." He muttered.

"No, I know, just curious." Adrien said, putting his pencil down as he leaned back into his couch. "You're right... about the first half. Ladybug would kill me if I told her outright..."

"I don't like that look on your face," Plagg warned, still frowning at his holder.

"So.."

"I'm serious, cut it out."

"She'll have to come to that conclusion herself." Adrien finished, face breaking into a smile at his brilliant discovery. "If I drop enough hints, she'll eventually realize, then I can be like 'oh no, that was an accident!'"

Plagg crossed his arms angrily, slouching against the lid of the cheese container. "Well, you're forgetting one thing; she likes somebody else."

Adrien's smile dropped instantly, and he lifted a hand, running it through his hair. "Right." He muttered.

Thinking the topic was settled, Plagg reached for the cheese.

"_So._"

Plagg's head whipped up towards Adrien. He had forgotten how stubborn that stupid idiot was!

"I'll just have to find out who she likes," Adrien said. "She probably likes a civilian she knows, since Ladybug is very business-like when she's transformed. I'll ask Alya. She'll know."

"What are you planning on doing when you find out?" Plagg deadpanned. "Kill him?"

"Or her, Plagg, it's 2019," Adrien scolded lightly. He drummed his fingers against his leg. "No, I wouldn't kill someone, but I'll have to get Marinette to stop liking them and like me instead."

"That's insensitive." Plagg blurted, looking less frustrated and more concerned as death by Tikki raced towards him. 

Adrien threw his hands up, standing and collecting his homework. "We're meant to be together," He said, walking to his desk and putting the papers and pencil away, "and I'll give up if it's hopeless, okay?" Adrien turned towards Plagg, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "But it's not. So I'm going after it. And, you can't stop me."

Plagg grumbled to himself, looking at the cheese. "You owe me so much cheese." He finally said, louder.

"I don't owe you shit. You helping me pursue the love of my life with the goodness of your heart does not warrant payment."

"I never said I would help!"

"Well you are, so thank you, now I'm going to bed. I have a lot of interrogations to host tomorrow." Without any more words, Adrien fell face first onto his bed, and Plagg huffily returned to eating, so it was basically a normal night for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll I just mapped out every chapter from here to the end, so this is definitely being finished! I’m excited


End file.
